


[podfic] Loyal Chevalier

by Ahopelessvoice, imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Princess Amour, akuma!marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahopelessvoice/pseuds/Ahopelessvoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: He loved her more than words could describe. He would do anything for her absolutely anything. he'd even take on the destructive Chat Noir, and answer to the whims of a butterfly, just to be with her. What other chance did he have?





	[podfic] Loyal Chevalier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).



https://soundcloud.com/ahopelessvoice-b/loyal-chevalier-ch1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first podfic so please enjoy. if you have any subjections please write them in the comments or in my tumbler


End file.
